oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Its Just Business
Two Queens "What do you mean the Empress didn't read my proposal!?", a tall, intimidating, gray skinned man yelled at his subordinate as he slammed his hand into the table. "I-I believe it's just that... she's been too busy..." The man stood, up, grabbed a huge pack of papers and folders, and got out of his office, heading through a large corridor. "Busy? She's always busy! But this matter is of the utmost importance! The Empire's Economy is in crisis!...prepare the carriage!" This man, Akisada Tokugawa, was the head of the Akisada Yakuza Family, and one of the "Fukujin", Hotei, which makes him the "Minister of Finance" of the Black Widow Empire. A powerful warrior on his own right, and who's family has served the Fukuoka clan for generations, yet Tokugawa's passions were more on the business side of things. Nearing the Empress's Palace, he received a call. "Akisada-san. We have granted permission to enter the bay, to a ship carrying the CEO of the Celeste Mead and Ale company, and of the Infernale Wine. As per your request." Tokugawa shrieked a little, though he immediately recovered his composure. "Wasn't she supposed to arrive TOMORROW???!!!!....Damn! Full speed ahead!!!!" He ordered as they closed in on the palace. "They say the CEO is a stunningly beautiful woman...I wonder. I'm anxious to meet her personally. No one knows who she really is, yet she accepted my business proposal! This is huge for our Empire!", he thought to himself. Nearing the coast of Wano country, a massive galeon ship with the company's logos on its flag approached steadily. From the outside of a large door, an attendant spoke, addressing the one inside. "Queen, we'll be arriving at the bay in a few minutes." Inside, a luscious head of dark-brown hair waved with the ship's shaking. "I'll be out in a few..."she answered back. Tapping her fingers on the chair she sat upon, she uncrossed her legs, and stood up. "Murururu...Koyuki", she hissed. On his way to the palace, Tokugawa looked at his watch. "Oh no, I won't make it in time!" He motioned to the carriage driver to turn directions, now headed to the docks where he'd receive personally their esteemed guests. "Tell the empress I'm meeting our guest personally, and to please read my folder so she is up to date of what I'm talking about! Also, tell Soros to prepare for the meeting...I know it's unexpected since we were awaiting our visit tomorrow...BUT WHAT CAN I DO!?" "Y-Yes sir!" Tokugawa was spiralling, after all, it was an important business meeting and he wasn't prepared for it yet. His already intimidating presence only became worse when he became agitated and anxious. He had managed to contact the elusive and mysterious owner of the Celeste and Infernale Mead and Wine company. In the last decade, it had become one of the biggest businesses and alcoholic beverage exports in the New World, not only for their great variety of flavors and their addictive taste, but also for providing eco-friendly factories in the islands where they were built. After months of diligence, he managed to strike a deal with the owner's representative, and the owner herself accepted to come personally to Wano to discuss their deal. This would be great for Wano's economy, as they are in a bit of a crisis, given the cost of managing not only a vast empire, but also supporting their own, extremely vast and sometimes destructive crew. Every time collateral damage happened to any of their controlled territories, it was Tokugawa's and the Fukujin's nightmare. About twenty minutes later, Tokugawa arrived at the docks, just in time to witness the massive galleon ship anchoring. It was about the size of some of the Black Widow crew's largest vessels, and it had a flair about it, that gave the impression that the ship was greatly taken care of. He ordered his men to attach some stairs to the side of the ship, so the crew could walk down comfortably. He expected a few people to accompany the owner, after all. However, a few minutes passed, and no one unboarded the ship. Tokugawa noticed he was carrying his giant cleaver blade, and gave it to some grunt behind him, as to not look threatening. The grunt fell and required the help of three more to lift the heavy blade. Finally, someone approached the edge of the ship, and started to walk down the steps. A beautiful, tall woman made its way down. She was dressed in an elegant, white robe, with a monocle on her right eye. Her hair waved with the wind, a short, but well kept head of white hair. She was tall, about as tall as Tokugawa himself. He approached her as she set foot on the ground. She extended her hand in salute. "I'm Aranaya, the owner's assistant. I'm looking for Akisada Tokugawa." "Yes!', Tokugawa replied. "It's a pleasure, I'm Tokugawa, the Minister of Finance…" Tokugawa was blushing. "M-My apologies, I thought for a moment you actually were the CEO, because, well, you have this commanding "presence"." "Ha!", Aranaya answered in a mocking fashion, returning her hand and adjusting her monocle. "I can’t compare to the "Boss's" presence. It's like comparing an ant to a tiger," she responded confidently, even though she compared herself to an ant. But in a few moments, Tokugawa would realize that comparison couldn't even represent accurately what she meant. The sound of heavy steps were being heard from the ship. Someone was approaching the stairs, which filled Tokugawa with excitement, as it had to be the boss herself. He would immediately realize the woman taking the first step into the stairs would tower in size over him and Aranaya. Long, silky dark brown hair waved side to side as she took more steps down. As she walked, another, clanking sound was heard, produced by her weapon touching the ground. It was quite a large weapon, a "nagitana" to be exact, which probably was a bit larger than the massive woman herself. The woman was dressed in what could clearly be perceived as quite expensive clothing. Tokugawa hadn't clearly seen her face, yet, as his eyes only peered on the wide cleavage on her clothing. However, he noticed every single Yakuza, dock worker and soldier around him began to panic. Some fell to the floor in terror, sweating extensively. Tokugawa suddenly felt it as well. He didn't know what it was exactly, but a powerful feeling, a dominating pressure fell upon him. He hadn't looked at her face, yet his entire being was put in survival mode. He felt powerless, as he if he was in the presence of a mighty predator. He slowly looked up, taking in the image of her face. There it was, the reason everyone present was quaking in their boots. Tokugawa had his mouth wide open, as he slowly turned his head to Aranaya. She was smirking, knowing full well her boss’s terrifying identity. She began walking forward in the direction of her boss, as she spoke so everyone could hear her. “When the gates of hell open, and demons crawl, when the hordes begin their march against the surface... there shall rise a Queen, to lead the armies of the Hellspawn. That is she, the Queen, a former member of the Happo Navy and the Hunting Pirates, a woman who had the mighty Five Starts of the Hunting crew as her teachers, who sparred with and learned from them, and who later took mighty and notorious pirates as her subordinates, ravaging and pillaging for years uncontested. That is Silvenya, the Captain of the brutal and powerful Hellspawn Pirates, and the CEO of the company.” Tokugawa knew all that. He knew all too well who she was, and how how terrifying her strength is. Rumor has it she was already quite a powerful girl when she joined the Hunting Pirates at age 16, having been one of the strongest members of the Happo Navy before that. It is also believed she got so strong, after being taught by some of the legendary monsters that still sail the seas, Buster D. Amaka, Willahelm Bill, and even Daikaku. It is also said she clashed several times against Yonko Daddy L. Legs, and even though Silvenya never got the upper hand on her, her last bout would’ve have been more than twenty five years ago, which could only mean...she had gotten much, much stronger. Around ten years ago, the wild crew of the Hellspawn pirates decided to do something out of the ordinary, at least for them. They began conquering territories and establishing influence and connections. For around twenty years, the crew only settled on Pandemonium, an island Silvenya herself created. The mighty and large crew never had any intention of challenging the Yonko or becoming one, as such, they remained uncontested as a very powerful and large fleet that did whatever they desired, for the most part. It was their sudden change in organization and behavior that shook the New World, as it seemed the Hellspawn were trying for a shot at the Yonko. Mighty battles were wagered, several veteran and rookie crews fought against them, but were crushed. The Romelia Kingdom mobilized their armies, alongside other Kingdoms, the Government sent some of their forces, and even Pirate crews joined in the fray, to fight against the Hellspawn. Their change of behavior would tip the scales of balance in the world. Such a large and powerful force couldn’t acquire more power and organization. The battles were wagered on several fronts, with the Hellspawn not backing down one bit. It is unknown if any of the Yonko sent some of their forces to fight in this conflict, but many warriors perished, and the Hellspawn seemed to not lose strength. The war ravaged several lands and lasted for months, until a final, decisive battle led by several Vice-Admirals, among them, the father of a rising Marine soldier, Edwin Trigate, Edwin Terrin. During that battle, the Allied Kingdoms, the Marines, and several Pirate crews fought against the forces of the Hellspawn in a single location. When it concluded, the World Government used its great power to prevent the public from knowing the results of the conflict, but a few things were leaked. Apparently the only Vice-Admiral to survive was Trigate Terrin, who claims the Hellspawn were finally about to be driven to a corner, until SIlvenya herself appeared. Just her presence was enough to turn the tides of the battle, and even though the Hellspawn lost two commanders that day, her being there more than made up for their losses. Some believe it was the allied forces complete loss, some believe it was a draw, yet a year later, the Hellspawn seemed to have vanished from the sea. They weren’t dead, as their members were seen here and there throughout the years, but many thought that conflict weakened them to the point of disbanding, while others believed they were taking a breather, gathering forces for the future. Tokugawa knew all this, and he knew her presence here could mean war. He knew he must not allow her to set foot on the country. There was this unspoken rule when facing the Hellspawn, if the captain herself made an appearance, and she set foot on the island, all was lost. The island and its inhabitants would surely perish. Silvenya was just a few steps from reaching the ground, and Tokugawa, even when he knew he stood no chance against such a person, mustered strength, in order to protect his country and his people, and in order to prevent a war to break out right then and there. “The Empress must not know SHE is here!” Tokugawa grabbed his mighty sword, and dashed into the large woman’s direction. “EVERYONE! Get a grip and shoot! SHOOT HER DEAD!” The yakuza, with their trembling hands, followed their boss’s orders, and shot multiple rounds from every side at Silvenya. “This is the sort of greeting I get?” said Silvenya as she calmly continued her path. As the bullets approached her frame, she merely flicked her wrist horizontally. A wave of ripples were formed in the air, making the bullets explode midway. “That’s Hasshoken”, grunted Tokugawa as he approached the pirate. He swung his Haki coated sword diagonally, cutting through the wind as he swung at her with great force, aiming to slice her mighty frame in half. A thunderous sound would reverberate as the clash happened, creating a strong gust of wind. However, Silvenya was completely fine, and Tokugawa couldn’t move his blade one inch forward. Suddenly, he realized something that sent a shiver down his entire being. Silvenya had blocked his attack, an attack he put all his strength into, with just her Haki coated index finger. Tokugawa’s life flashed before his eyes. He knew he stood no chance, but for their difference in strength to be this wide, it surely meant trouble. “T-This is unbelievable. Someone of this caliber...I only see three members of the Black Widow Pirates capable of matching her, one of them of course, being the Empress herself.” Silvenya looked down on the man who had just attacked her. “Where is Koyuki?”, she questioned. “T-The empress has no business with you! Leave at once, Silvenya!!” Silvenya turned her head forward, and she thrusted her index finger forward, touching Tokugawa’s blade with her fingertip. Again, ripples were sent through the blade and air as she tapped the blade, travelling on to Tokugawa himself. The blade’s hilt shattered to pieces, along the shoulder pauldrons he wore on himself. That mere tap managed to push Tokugawa a few meters back,and if his blade wouldn’t have been covered by a dense layer or Haki, it would’ve shattered as well. He felt his entire being stumble as the waves of Hasshoken travelled through him. He recovered, just to watch helplessly as Silvenya stepped her foot on the land. “J-Just one finger…” Tokugawa thought. Silvenya looked around, taking in the land of Wano’s image. She looked back at Tokugawa, who was kneeling on the ground behind her. “Take me to her palace.” “N-No! Please...leave at once.” Silvenya motioned her head, as she lowered herself, and picked a small pebble, barely being able to grab it with her large hands. “Take me to Koyuki, or I’ll destroy this town.” Tokugawa gritted his teeth and widened his eyes at her declaration. She couldn’t be serious? Causing trouble in a Yonko’s territory, while not having her crew with ther? This is a declaration on war, surely. “I want to talk, lead me to her...anyone.” She spoke again in a calm tone. “NO!” Tokugawa responded as he rushed to stand in front of her and Aranaya. Silvenya sighed. “It is you funeral then.” Suddenly, something shook in her hand. And again. Tokugawa saw that the pebble she had picked from the ground had turned larger, and it kept enlarging in intervals. The piece of rock visibly had a few “valves” around it, which sucked in air, producing a similar sound as someone blowing into a balloon. It kept getting larger, and larger. Silvenya held her hand up, as the rock continued to absorb air and grow. Tokugawa knew, this must be her power, the one she had used to crush entire battlefields in the past. Everytime it enlarged, its size almost doubled. Tokugawa, and everyone there fell on their knees, as the piece of rock already encompassed their entire area, casting a shadow unto them. But it didn’t stop, it kept getting even larger. “S-Stop! You must not do that! FINE...I’ll take you to the Empress!” “Hmm...you hesitated too much. Now you must bring her to me.” “She’s insane!”, Tokugawa thought. He looked at her in awe. Yes, her powers were terrifying, but what scared him the most, was the fact that Silvenya was holding a rock the size of a small meteor, with just one hand, without even visibly struggling. It kept enlarging. “Someone! Please! Call the empress!!!” yelled a guard, tears streaming down from his eyes. The rock had tripled its size. It would be clearly visible from a distance. It was so massive, it covered the entirety of the docks, the nearby coast town, and even the anchored ships. Silvenya herself had sunk into the ground under the unbelievable weight. Yet there she stood, waiting for her request to be fulfilled, while she held the astronomically sized piece of rock with only one hand. “EMPRESS!!!” everyone in the docks began calling their leader. The nearby town grew into a panic after witnessing the enlarging rock in the vicinity. “Well, let’s play a little game. In a few seconds, I’ll throw this into the air, and if Koyuki isn’t here by then, well...I guess you’ll all die by a meteor impact. Sounds fun, doesn’t it?” Silvenya said in a calm, almost sweet voice. “What sort of game was that!?” Everyone thought, completely in disbelief about the situation this woman was about to cause, in a Yonko’s territory no less. She was like a child, throwing a tantrum because she hasn’t got what she wanted. “3…” Everyone gasped in unison. She began a countdown. “2…” “We are dead.” thought Tokugawa as he accepted his fate. “No one dies in Wano, Tokugawa, especially not one of my Fukujin,” Legs’ voice radiated from behind him, appearing in the same instant that her body simply blinked into existence upon the dock. She glanced up at the meteorite, that was so large that its shadow encapsulated even the hundred and fifty frame of the towering Yonko. Still, Legs could only smile as she looked at it the rock, and then back down at Silvenya holding it in one hand. “Awh! Silvenya, you came all this way just to see me?!!” Legs suddenly broke out in excitement, scurrying over towards her former crewmate and pulling her into a loving embrace, like an older sister grabbing their much younger sibling. She scooped her off her feet, grabbing the meteorite and casually chucking it out back into the ocean. Legs held her up in the air with two hands and examined her carefully. “Oh my, look at you! You’ve gotten cute! You look like a grown woman now, you know that? But, have you been taking care of yourself? Your hair looks good, you look like you’re eating, and your skin looks healthy, minus the scars! Who the hell did that to you, huh?!” Silvenya blushed a bit, though she tried to hide it by looking sideways, evading the giant Yonko's stare. "Yes, yes. It's been almost thirty years, Y-..." Silvenya sighed, and gritted her teeth as it felt that her next words were gonna tear her up from the inside. It was almost like second nature, she was about to refer to Legs by the way she referred to her all those years ago, though it sickened her to no end. She took a deep breath, and continued, "Yes, I've been okay, better than ever, actually. How have you been...Y-''Yuki-chan''?" Everyone's mouths dropped, as they yelled in unison. "Yuki-chan??!!" Tokugawa couldn't believe his ears. The way Legs greeted her, the way Silvenya referred to her. Was their relationship really as deadly as they say? Silvenya scratched her head, her beautiful brown hair waving wildly. Suddenly, she realized something. "Actually, Koyuki, let me stop you right there..." Silvenya said in a serious tone. Suddenly, valves appeared around her arms and body, and began to suck in air violently, increasing her size drastically. She grew so much that she freed herself from Legs's grip. She continued growing in rapid intervals, similar to how it had happened before with the massive rock. "W-What am I seeing!" exclaimed Tokugawa. Silvenya had reached equal size to the massive Yonko herself. They now literally stood face to face. Two, collossal-sized women standing in the Wano docks. Two titans of the New World. "Herahahaha...brings back memories, doesn't it? You asked about this scars, it was YOUR FAULT!!!" Silvenya began poking the Empress's forehead. "YOU NEVER HELD BACK, STUPID, STUPID "ONEESAN"! "EEEEEEEEHHHHHH??????!!!" everyone present, except Aranaya fell on their backs. How, just how this woman, rumored to be Legs's mortal enemy, was here, standing on equal ground with the Yonko herself, and now, insulting her in such a manner?! "I will not accept this! YOU shall address the Empress respectfully!!" Tokugawa exclaimed. However, his voice would not reach Silvenya, as she kept poking Legs rapidly. "You know I can grow much larger than this!! Though...at the time I couldn't! That's why you could bully me still, alongside Maka-nee! Tch..." She stepped back, and looked around behind Legs. "Oh, is gloomy Mr. Blade Thief with you?...Heh...Its definitely been some time." She said while looking into the distance, standing gracefully with her mighty Nagitana, which was even larger than her. "Kumokumokumokumokumo!" Legs wailed as the sound of her laughter bellowed across the lands like that of a thunderous storm. She wiped the small tears that began to coalesce at the base of her eye, and flicked them off into the ocean. "That's so funny. I forgot so much, like when me and Amaka fought you that one time, and Isshin scolded us both. Even then, you still took up for us instead of him," Legs continued to reminisce. "Ah, good times, good times." A few more moments passed before Legs gathered herself, clearing her throat to signify that she was prepared to hold an actual conversation without her chuckling every two seconds. "Anyway, Isshin and Soros actually left to deal with some stuff outside of Wano. I was actually nearby because I was waiting for them to return, but then Tokugawa here," she continued, glancing down at the man currently poking her leg, "told me that we had a visitor who wanted to discuss economics and infrastructure. So, I figured it'd be a good time to meet Isshin and Soros, as well as take this person back to the capital to discuss stuff. Would have never imagined it was you though. So many surprises today!" Legs smirked. "Like, for example, look at how big you can get now! You're sooo big! I'm like, one hundred and fifty feet, and you effortlessly just pumped yourself up like this. That's impressive! No, it's more than impressive, it's amaaazinng! Look at you growing up. How old are you now? You have to be in your fifties at this point, I'd imagine!" Silvenya scratched her head, and thumped her mighty Nagitana slightly on the ground, though for the regular folk, it felt as a small tremor. "Yes, yes. I've gained full mastery of my powers. I even created my own island, Pandemonium, from just a speck of dirt! I'm universes above from the last time we met, Yuki-chan. I'm not that young, hot, naive girl that followed you Five Stars around, and got scolded by Isshin, Daikaku or Seth!..." She thought to herself for a moment, before continuing. "I'm now even hotter, and stronger! Hmmm! I think I could take either of you now if I tried! Heraahahahaha!!!...." she paused for a moment, her eyes widened as if she recalled a horrific memory. "Though not Bill...I just, couldn't ever deal with the sick, perverted old fool." Everyone present was just shaken to their core at the conversation taking place. Suddenly, a faint voice coming from below could be heard. "OOOOIII...Empress-sama!" Silvenya looked down, and then back to Legs. "Hey, you're little minion seems to be calling for you. Shall we continue this, someplace else? I did come for business, after all," She chuckled. A man yelled from the other side of the docks. "They have arrived!" "SHIT! Tokugawa began sweating, having remembered the reason he was panicking in the first place. There was already a meeting going to take place, this party having been contacted by George Soros. In the horizon, from what it seemed to be a large, oval shaped "warp gate", floating in the middle of the river, came out a massive airship, carrying the flag of an Organization that had risen to occupy quite a powerful position in the Underworld in a short amount of time, bringing forth tremendous resistance against the Government. Their trade was war and technology, their leader, was known as the "War Priest." A man, carrying a golden cross on his neck, stepped forward to the airship's deck, as he saw from above the two massive women standing in the docks. The ship's crew coordinated with those in the Wano docks, as to land safely. To his side, a golden haired man approached Wung Juno. "Samhain, this is our most important business meeting yet. I expect great things to come out from this..." "Indeed. The Wung Family will further solidify it's position as an underworld power...Daddy L. Legs, the only Yonko worth allying with..." "Good they finally arrived." Suddenly appearing unnoticed due to the chaos caused by the two colossal woman, Soros fully dripping on sweat and... unmasked? Now on the bright light, his full-face was being displayed to everyone to witness. But even though every single person in Wano new the wearier of the famous black armor, almost no one knew what really stod under the mask. "Right." Turning is attention towards Legs. "I forgot to tell you that I arranged a meeting with the Wung Family." Straight face, attempting to sound calm, it was very clear that Soros was extremely tired for some reason. "I don't really know how this deal is going to go down, but he was very persuasive. If anything goes wrong i will just take care of him." As always, Legs somehow managed to maintain a composed and calm demeanor despite the circumstances. In a matter of minutes, Silvenya had threatened to destroy one of her Fukujin, and the infamous Wung Family had arrived onto the shores of Wano Kuni. Major figures were moving all around her, yet Legs naturally took it all in as if it was nothing. Perhaps that was the demeanor of a conqueror, and an Empress. However, everyone in the Black Widow Pirates knew there was one thing that could make Legs lose her composure, and they were probably her greatest weakness. "Shit!" Legs exclaimed, sliding away from Soros, her own Fukujin, in the moment that he appeared and informed her of the Wung Family. Her hands trembled, and her eyes remained fixated on his much smaller frame, like an elephant dealing with a field mouse. For as long as she could remember, even when she was a member of Hunting, Legs had always been afraid of Soros. Something about him terrified her; even though she could defeat him in battle, Soros was the most terrifying thing that she ever laid eyes on. It was quite weird considering he was one of the more diplomatic and charismatic Black widows as well. "U-Um, t-that's fine Soros-sama!" Legs continued, backing away slowly. "J-J-Just bring t-t-them around here or something, okay, Soros-sama? I mean! If that's okay with you Soros-sama; I'm so sorry..." She turned around after her panic towards Silvenya. "Silvenya, come with me! I'll have you escorted to the royal palace for the time being, until we decide on who we're going to meet with! Besides, you'll love it, you know. You still like to eat? I remember you eating like a monster back in the day." At the sudden appearance of Soros, Silvenya was startled, and even jumped a little, causing a large thud and a small tremor on the area. "W-Woah! Soros! Yuki I didn't know he was in your crew!" Silvenya had terrifying, vile, cruel monsters on her crew, it was the reason the Government labelled them the "Hellspawn", after all. Yet none sent a chill down her spine as Soros did, even during their time with the Hunting crew. It was an unexplicable occurrence. "Damnit Soros! Stop fucking doing that!", remarked Tokugawa. "O-okay!" Silvenya answered to Legs, now pulling her over to the palace, as she looked at Soros over her shoulder. She stopped for a moment, stopping Legs as well, as she looked at the massive airship above. She had heard about this rising Underworld Organization, who crushed various others and took an important position in the world, thanks to their incredible resources, and the effectiveness of their operations. This was mostly due to the organization not having a land-based base, instead operating through the use of air ships. However, this ship was far larger than the ones she'd heard about. A small platform descended from the air ship, making its way towards the docks. The man in front, was none other than the enigmatic leader of the Wung Family, Wung Juno. To his left, a former , one that had used his wealth to support the revolutionary movement and unite various organizations under him, before being defeated by CP-0, and subsequently freed from captivity by the Wung Family and the Reaper Pirates, Donquixote Samhain. TO his right, a masked man wearing a large robe and a staff accompanied them, surely their bodyguard. Finally reaching the docks, the trio descended, and walked over to Tokugawa and Soros's location. Juno eyed the Empress and Silvenya, and bowed his head in salute. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Empress Daddy L. Legs. Thank you, Soros, for this opportunity as well, I assure you, you won't be disappointed." Samhain walked forward, and saluted as well. "Yes, I hope we can do business together." Juno scratched his chin. "However, Soros. There's one thing. Circumstances have changed, for the better, however, and so, we'd like if her majesty was in our meeting, as well, given that we have another offer we'd like to discuss. Trust me, this one, is even better than the first one." Samhain nooded, and the bodyguard said nothing. Silvenya eyed the trio, especially the guard. There was something about him, his aura, was exceptionally strong. The other two were competent, but his, was unique. They brought quite a good guard. Tokugawa walked in front of them, his imposing stature becoming apparent. "Hmmm...First, we get Silvenya, now this guys have a surprise offer as well? I'm getting quite annoyed at this developments. Tch! Should've listened to my horoscope...Well, Empress, Soros. It's your call, I just want to get this over with and go and organize the mess I left at my office." Needless to say, Tokugawa had a sort of compulsiveness for things to be orderly. "Do not fret, this second deal would be of great benefit for your empire." Juno put a palm to his chest. "There's now way we'd offer anything less than pure quality to the strongest Yonko", Juno said while a smile became over his face. "Oh, hello little Sil." Turning towards Legs and Silvenya, Soros just waved attempting to greet his former comrade. Slightly rubbing his chin with his right hand, Soros muttered to himself. "Damn, looks like Isshin was wrong. It wasn't the mask." calmly looking around Soros noticed the embark of his other attendees. "Doing what Toku?" Directing himself to Tokugawa as he appeared to be surprised by his sudden appearance. Now face to face with Juno, it seemed almost as if the air itself had gotten thicker for an unknown reason. "No." Calmly but with slight anger in his tone, Soros replied to the former. "If you have a second deal to argue about then say it now or keep your mouth shut." Standing there, empowering his presence Soros waited for a reply. "U-Um, Hold on there Soros-sama," Legs interjected quietly, peeking from behind Silvenya like a child poking from behind their parent, "Perhaps this isn't the place to speak about a deal, you know. If we were already going to have a discussion with them, let's do it back in the capital. It shouldn't be that hard to accommodate them appropriately, right?" The man standing besides Juno and Samhain gripped his spear, reacting to Soros's slight hostility. "Stand down, Yeomra. We're not here to cause trouble," said Juno to his bodyguard. He looked back at Soros, and started laughing. "Sakakakakakaka! I guess, we should tell the gentleman here what it's all about, ain't that right, Samhain?" Tokugawa stood beside Soros. "Hey, before that, what's the deal with that fucking massive air ship?!" He slammed his huge sword on the ground, leaning his arm on it. "I heard you Wung Family people have like a fleet of those things, huh? But I never thought the ships were so enormous!..." He glared at them with a serious killing intent. "Invading Wano through the sea is nigh impossible...but from the air...I hope you fools ain't thinking anything crazy, hmmm?!" Samhain stepped forward. "You have mistaken us. Yes, our trade is weapons and war, yet, first and foremost, we're business people. We have no desire to attack, in fact, it is quite the opposite. We are expanding ourselves, and we are looking to become business partners with the Empire of Wano, in more ways than one!" Juno chuckled. "Indeed, we are not stupid enough to challenge the strongest Yonko crew, but we are smart enough to know that a partnership with them could prove most profitable....Besides, our sources tell us the Empire is in great need of economic assistance, right, Tokugawa?" Tokugawa scoffed. "Yes, well, the new deal I mentioned, it just so happens that a special project we've been working on has been finished, just before our arrival here. My Executive of Operations will lay out the details, to see if you are interested," Juno remarked, taking a glance at Legs. Samhanin pointed his thumb backwards, pointing at the massive air ship they arrived in. He waved his other hand, and what it looked like a small, spatial gate opened in front of Soros and Tokugawa, from which a holographic device fell on the floor. It turned on, revealing a large set of blueprints. "That, is the deal we wanted to add. Funny how you remarked on its size, because it probably is...THE grandest, most technologically advanced flying casino city!!!!" Samhain walked forward. "It is one of our greatest scientific achievements, a city sized entertainment ship! It's so massive, your Highness here could fit into most locations without a problem. Not only her, we've made acomodations for every discovered race in the world! With a nigh indestructible alloy covering the exterior, defensive cannons, solar powered thrusters, this ship is meant to NEVER have to touch the land, always moving, safe, always in business. This is, GRAND VEGAS!" Silvenya widened her eyes. She was clearly interested at this sudden presentation. "The deal is, Empress, Soros, Tokugawa...to have access to the Empire of Wano's routes. We wish for our casino ship to travel through, and out of the Empire, offering our services to your controlled territory. With that, we'd pay a monthly fee, or tribute, directly to the empire, plus commission. Also, we'd have employment opportunities for thousands of the Empire's citizens. Of course," he continued, "that's a basic overview, but we can discuss more details later on..." Tokugawa glared at the Brokers, and back at Soros. "Sigh...At least in Wano, the people here love gambling." Legs smiled. "That's a pretty good deal, and look," she continued, pointing towards the floating city, "It's even built for someone like me. I appreciate that detail. The Numbers and Kumamushi love drinking and gambling. It's a habit I tend to refrain from if I can." She looked down at Soros. "S-Soros sama! If you can, talk with them and escort them to me! Iron out all the details and then we'll meet to discuss them. I'll summon Thatch, and Isshin as well for this talk." After her reluctant orders, she begun walking towards the exit of the port where several railroads and trains awaited. "Come Sil! We're going to Flower Paradise." "Sigh, I will get to it, Empress." Turning his attention towards the other conversation participants Soros visually defeated composes himself. "Mr. Juno, Tokugawa, follow me, we can discuss the detail during our trip towards the castle." "O-Okay!", Silvenya responded to Legs, as she was being dragged forward by her arm. "This floating casino, I may be interested as well!", she said to Legs, hoping the Wung Family members hear her. Once again, she turned her head slightly, to glance at the bodyguard, as a strange energy was emanating from him. Juno and Samhain nodded respectfully to Soros, and with their bodyguard behind, walked towards the castle. "This is a riot," said Tokugawa as he reluctantly followed as well. He, too, glanced at the bodyguard, as his energy, something felt very familiar about him. Unexpected Conversation Having now arrived to the massive office, the group each sat down in their respective chairs, which were accommodated to people of all sizes. The Wung Family trio were the smallest ones there, as everyone else towered over them. Silvenya had returned to her normal size, which still made her the second tallest one in the room, measuring at nearly 30 feet tall. "I have to say, Yuki. Wano is more beautiful than I expected," Silvenya said as she drank a glass of wine. "Here, have a taste everyone. This is just one of our ever expanding varieties of wine my company offers." Tokugawa took a sip, and was instantly mesmerized by the sheer deliciousness of the taste. "I-I hate to admit it but, this is very good." He then took a glance at the Wung Family, and later at Soros. "I guess we'll discuss their deal first as it seems Silvenya and the Empress would want to take some time to reminisce." Juno sat confidently amidst the crowd of legendary and powerful pirates. "Heh...I never would've expected to be in the same room with such figures. The "''Crimson Queen, Silvenya, the 'Laughing Cleaver, Tokugawa, the ''Gravedigger'', George Soros, and last but not least, the ''War Goddess'' herself, the strongest Yonko, Daddy L. Legs...I must say, I truly am flattered to be accepted for negotiations with you all." "Your subordinate was pretty insistent after all, Juno," said Tokugawa as he glanced at Samhain. "Donquixote Samhain, the former World Noble turned Underworld Broker. With your sheer fortune and cunning, you managed to unite dozens of organizations under your wing, and now, I assume they all serve under the Wung Family, am I right?...Hmmm," Tokugawa scratched his chin, "You people rose up from out of nowhere, to now controlling an enormous part of the weapons and war trade in the Underworld. More than ten mercenary armies have joined your group, and you have your hands in devil fruit and technology businesses as well, and this merely increased once "goldylocks" here joined you." Samhain nodded. "Yes, you see-" "However..." Tokugawa interrupted, "I recall hearing that you, Samhain, were defeated and captured by CP-0. How are you here?" Samhain glared at Tokugawa, he hated being asked about that situation. "The Wung Family's closest ally, the Reaper Pirates. They attacked the prison ship carrying me and some others, and well, here I am..." "Oh...I've kinda heard about them, and the others. Those super rookies that have showed their fangs to those damned Xros," said Silvenya. "Kenshiro, Dexter, Kerrim, Ain. I've heard those four rookies are making big moves. Some even say they've become even more dangerous than the Four Horsemen..." Tokugawa said, as he instantly regretted his words, being too scared to even look at the Empress, as her deceased son formed part of said group. Noticing the tension building up, Silvenya interrupted. "Hey, Yuki! Wasn't Isshin around here somewhere? I want to have a look at that serious old coot before I leave...Herahahaha!!....But, In any case," she continued, "I'm also interested in this casino of yours...however," she glanced at the bodyguard. "That name of this bodyguard of yours...I've heard it before." "Indeed. I've heard of an Underworld broker named "Yeomra" here and there," Tokugawa lightly tapped his sword on the ground. "What are your TRUE intentions, Wung Family?..." Samhain stood up, placing his hand on his chest. "I assure you, WE have no ulterior motive. He's just here as our guard. We already established our business here, which involves the Wung Family supplying the Wano Empire with amphibious war cyborgs, and...our negotiations about Grand Vegas." Legs folded her right leg over the other, just as she placed her hand underneath her chin casually. "Yes, the deal you have proposed is a plenty good deal. It almost sounds too good to be true. For your Grand Vegas, I understand your intentions. Having access to the Wano routes provide a hefty source of income, as well as allowing you opportunity to freely enter my lands...It's an immense security risk, don't you think?" Legs hand fell from her chin onto her lap. "So, I need to know what you gain from this business venture before we proceed with these negotiations. If you have no ulterior motives, then inform me what your motives are. Surely money alone didn't persuade you to make a deal with a Yonko, right?" Normal words. A normal speaking voice. Yet, Samhain felt something from Legs. He had to carefully select his next words. Yes, he had met many powerful figures in the past, but none like her... It was Samhain's duty to ensure discussions went smoothly, yet, he couldn't help but feel short of breath. After all to his left, a powerful Yakuza who can slice a battleship as if it was mere butter. Besides him, the Gravedigger, a brutal an unforgiving monster. To his right, a demon straight from hell, who has bathed the ground, the seas and herself so much in blood, she became known as the "Crimson Queen". And in front, a woman with nigh-immeasurable power, who could probably erase him with a mere afterthought, the Empress and Yonko... Samhain began to sweat. Not because of Legs's question, but of how minuscule he felt among these giants. "Damnit. Even having him at our side, I can't help but to feel like I'm about to pass out..." "'''Yes" a muffled voice spoke, breaking the silence in the room. Samhain turned his head, to see Yeomra, the masked man, and their bodyguard, stepping forward and addressing those in front. "Hey.. you said you wouldn't!", exclaimed Juno. Tokugawa once again tapped his sword into the floor. "Hey. Bodyguard, I believe we have no need for your input. So sit back, like the guard dog you are." "My, my..." Said Silvenya. Without regard to Tokugawa's suggestion, Yeomra kept walking forward, standing now right in front of both Juno and Samhain. "It is merely financial. However...there may be some personal intentions at work...." Everyone glared at the oni-masked man. "I have never visited Wano, after all." "Tch! Just because of that you accompanied these two?! And what are you doing, speaking for THEM?!" Yeomra's masked head turned to face Tokugawa. "It is because... They were speaking for me, actually. I''' am the true leader of the Wung Family." "Oi! What the hell are you doing, Yeomra?!", exclaimed Juno once again. "SILENCE!", Tokugawa's anger was visibly increasing. "Let him speak," declared Silvenya. Yeomra turned his head, now facing Legs. His eyes couldn't be visible from the mask, yet his aura was letting everyone now, he was serious, and was not lying not playing games. "Hydra's Army, the Wild Hunt, Xcution, the Golden Company, Auriel's Slayers, Technolabs, and the Silver Moon, are the Mercenary Armies that are being employed under the Wung Family. If we put them together, their numbers nearly reach three million soldiers," Yeomra turned his head to glance at everyone. "You see? Our forces have expanded tremendously. Merely selling weapons, devil fruits, and equipment is not enough. We have armies to maintain, vehicles, bases, weapons. With our expanding power, comes a great deal of financial costs, as I'm sure someone like you would understand...Tokugawa." Yeomra lifted his right arm in front of him. "Why, you, you ask? There are no routes more secure than those in the Empire of Wano! Our organization has managed to grow substantially and evade intervention, given our usage our air bases. Yet, we still carry a great risk." "This casino, will be beneficial to both parties, as my partners here mentioned. While our economic needs are satisfied, the Empire gets a percentage of those financial gains as well, which we all know, it is seriously needed." Yeomra continued. "Of course, with this, we will be securing our position in the Underworld, and you, the Wano Empire and Black Widow Pirates, would be benefited greatly from a business deal." "Herahaha...quite bold, aren't you?", Said Silvenya. "That may be so, one cannot attempt a claim to the top of this world without being bold, after all." Tokugawa clenched his fist and teeth. Yes, it made sense what the man spoke of, yet, he couldn't help but feel irritated at a nobody's claims. "I've seen hundreds of organizations rise and fall, like yours! What makes you think you'll be any different? Eeh? We're taking a risk here, ya' moron!" "Yes," answered Yeomra. "I understand. But you see, Soros, Tokugawa, Silvenya...Legs. I am not just anybody..." His face was fixated unto Legs's massive frame. "Yes. I did mention a personal intention, didn't I?..." Yeomra sighed. "After all, it's the first time I have stepped foot on my Homeland...but there's even another reason..." Juno, Samhain, Silvenya and Tokugawa all looked around confused. Yeomra put a hand to his mask, and with a slight jerk, began to remove it. Blonde hair became visible from behind it, though not as golden as Samhain's. "This bastard..." Said Juno. "He's really done it now", said Samhain. "How unexpected", commented Silvenya, with a grin on her face. Tokugawa glared furiously. With his mask completely removed, the man's true eyes were fixated on the Yonko. "In the Underworld, I go by the name of Yeomra, but my true name, as you all may know…” “ Is...Umori Kenshiro. And the real reason I'm here, is quite selfish," Kenshiro's glare turned even more intense. "Is to finally have a look with my very own eyes, at the woman responsible for my mother's death, Yonko Daddy L. Legs, or should I say, '''Fukuoka Koyuki." Silvenya's eyes widened at the sudden reveal, and the young man's knowledge at Legs's true name. "Tch! Y-You rookie bastard! The hell you mean?! The empress has slain thousands. Have you come for revenge?!" Kenshiro turned his head. "No. As I said, I merely wanted to have a good look at my mother's killer. I assume you remember her name, Legs. Does Kozuki Ryukyu sound familiar?" Tokugawa nearly fell to the floor at the mention of such a name. The pirate must be joking. He's a nobody, after all. "I lied, before..." Said Kenshiro. "My TRUE name, is Akisada Kenshiro, son of Kozuki Ryukyu, and former Head of the Akisada Family, Akisada Musashi. It's a pleasure to meet you all..." Kenshiro bowed his head in salute. "Ah," Legs begun, folding her legs across one another. "Yes, Ryukyu...It was that doctor who determined that she had been pregnant fairly recently prior to her death; During the autopsy. But, even with all of his medical expertise, he couldn't determine who that child was. To think that you escaped from under my watchful eye, Kenshiro." Legs had spent months searching for the possible child of Ryukyu, and had commissioned several of her men to gather undocumented children below the age of one to meet with her. The only possible explanation was that someone deliberately hid him from the Black Widow Empire. "However, it wasn't Koyuki that murdered your mother. It was me, Legs. Had it been Koyuki, surely, you wouldn't be sitting here right now. For, unlike her, I am benevolent. However, if enemies of my past continue to reemerge, then perhaps it is time for Koyuki to reawaken once again." Legs smiled. "So tell me, Kenshiro. What do you come as? An enemy of my past, or as an ally of the future?" *Crack* Suddenly a breaking sound was heard across the room, as in Soros' hand now stood the remainings of the glass that was given to him. "It appears that these last years made my senses weaker." Anger bursting out of his current visible eyes, Soros all being screamed fear towards anyone nearby. "So Rookie you trying to tell me, that I was used and tricked in order for you to come and insult our Empress?" Fists clenched, veins popping on his face he was doing everything in his power to not just go crazy and kill the one responsible for his anger. "Koyuki!" Screaming out loud without taking his eyes from Kenshiro. "Give me a reason, for this deal to be discussed further otherwise our guests may need to leave earlier." Before addressing Legs, Kenshiro glared at Soros. He knew fully well of the man's legendary strength, yet his aura didn't waver. His eyes widened, as a powerful, pitch black aura oozed from his body. "Hey, Kenshiro. Take it easy," said Samhain. Silvenya's eyes widened, and a smiled formed on her face. "I see...so he's one." "In case you didn't hear well, Soros-san, my intentions are purely business-related. I merely stated facts. I did not insult anybody, nor it is my intention...However, if you are not one to control your temper, I'll gladly take my business elsewhere, Gravedigger. I am smart enough to not come looking for a fight against such people as yourselves..." Kenshiro's aura retreated, returning to his normal state. "We insisted for this meeting because we see potential in a business partnership. That being said, Soros-san, Empress-sama...I have no interest in my past, nor my family's "legacy". Straightening his clothes, he continued. "I mentioned who I truly was, because it would've been worse If you'd learn from it from another source, right? Then our potential partnership could've been strained." He eyed both Juno and Samhain, before returning his gaze back to Legs. "As you could tell, I was born out of a secret affair between my father Musashi, and the Shogun. I was the reason one of the strongest samurai of the time went against the Fukuoka, their allies. I was the reason my father murdered his own father, grandfather, and siblings, as he stood as an ally of the Kozuki." Tokugawa clenched his fist, as memories of his older brother came to his mind. The loyal, kind, and powerful older brother Musashi, betraying his beloved clan...it all made sense now. Veins popped from his face, as his anger was nearly uncontainable. "After fighting through almost his entire clan, he faced against Kosaka Isshin, whom he finally fell to," Kenshiro continued. "After a tough battle, Musashi, uncharacteristically, let his guard down for merely a moment, enough for Isshin to strike him down." Kenshiro sighed. "He needed to end the fight, in order to arrive in time...to save his newborn child from your grasp, Legs..." Kenshiro noticed Tokugawa's bloodlust, and fixated his eyes on him. "Blame me all you want, I was merely an infant. If a child should pay for the sins of a parent, strike me now, Tokugawa, Yonko Daddy L. Legs! I will one day atone for MY sins, I know that, but not for the sin of being born!" he said in a very serious tone, his willpower released for just a moment before retreating. Gritting his teeth, Tokugawa was about to jump Kenshiro, however, he took a deep breath, and addressed a man who just mere moments was a stranger, to now being his...nephew? "Tell me, Kenshiro, is it? Ryukyu was a Kumamushi, and even as a halfling, its possible you'd be presenting traits belonging to the tribe about now..." "Ah, yes.' He pointed a finger to his skull. "My father left me at after he fled from here. They implanted my brain with a highly advanced needle that kept my Kumamushi cells from developing. Even I haven't yet grasped the complicated nature of such technology." "HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS?!", exclaimed Tokugawa, losing his temper. He sighed once again, and scratched his head. "Let's say, my father is now a part of me...he told me everything...but enough of this..." Turning his head, he again directed his gaze at Legs. "Empress Legs, Soros, to answer your question...the future is all I care about. I don't have feelings for my mother, nor I harbor antagonistic feelings for the Empire. I don't come as an enemy, and you don't even have to see me as an ally...I merely care to expand my business, for the benefit of both organizations..." His eyes fixated now on Soros, "In order to gain your trust, any person of your choosing will be appointed as the Head of Security of Grand Vegas, should you accept my offer..." "Soros doesn't make those decisions," Legs interjected, "I do. Make sure that you address those inquiries to me from this point on, Kenshiro." Even though she demanded his attention, the gentle smile remained glued onto her visage, as carefree as it had been the entire conversation. "To clarify, I don't blame you for the sins of your parents. They have atoned for those themselves. Therefore, I hold no ill will against you. In fact, I'm quite pleased that a Wano born has returned to his ancestral lands. There is much opportunity for you here, Kenshiro, if you allow yourself to become immersed into it. If you respect our customs, and traditions, and embrace it as your own, then you will find treasure coves of opportunity," Legs explained, crossing her legs over the other as she spoke. "Therefore, I accept your offer to illustrate this. There is nothing more that I want then to support the business ventures of my Wano citizens, regardless of their heritage. You have done more than your parents have ever done. You have made your way through this world without the help of anyone else, and have transformed yourself into the child of a war criminal to an entrepreneur who dominates the Underworld. If anything, I would be the one at fault not accept such a beneficial plan," she continued, turning her gaze towards Soros. "Thus, Soros will be the one in charge of the Grand Vegas. He will directly monitor where it goes, the profits, everything about it. Those are the terms of my acceptance." Kenshiro observed Legs attentively as she spoke. It was as if he was being drawn by her voice. So gentle, yet so commanding. He pondered on her offer, though it was vague. Did she meant becoming a Wano resident, becoming a member of her crew, or an ally, or all of those? Regardless, he continued to ponder for a few seconds. He went completely silent, lowering his gaze and looking at the ground. Tokugawa was getting anxious. Of course, the Empress's will was their command, but, to have the son of the "betrayer" walking freely on the country? But even worse, even if Tokugawa, or the current head of the Akisada Family didn't accept him, the elders would, as it would be his right. They weren't known for blaming the sin's of the parents on a child, or vice versa, as such, Kenshiro could essentially become the leader of their powerful clan, right then and there. Kenshiro's gaze slightly raised to glance at Tokugawa. Indeed, he pondered on what the Fukujin was fearing the most. However, there was doubt on his mind. His goals, while not necessarily would pit him against the Black Widow's, still made him hesitant. While he valued alliances, and even joining under their crew would definitely prove more useful than detrimental, as the events proven in the last few months, his "moves" in the New World had caused him to become a target for extremely dangerous people. The Holiday Pirates, Monk Pirates, several powerful underworld organizations, and heavy hitters from the Marines, had all tried to hunt him and eliminate him with relentless pursuit. Indeed, having the flag of a Yonko would definitely save him a lot of trouble...yet... He relished on it. He relished on being the prey, a prey that would become hunter soon enough. "It is a very kind offer, Miss Legs. Yes, I accept the condition of your subordinate overseeing the casino. In regards to your other offer..." He looked at the massive woman straight in the eyes. "There is, something, that prevents me from fully submitting to you, to become part of your great Empire and crew. As such, I decline the offer of the Reaper Pirates becoming subordinates of the Black Widows...HOWEVER" He said in a louder voice, prompting Silvenya and Tokugawa to glare attentively. "I, Umori Kenshiro, accept to become a citizen of the country, in order to learn and embrace my heritage. What I mean," he lowered his head slightly. "Is that I wish passage to Wano, specifically Tokoto, my family's territory. In exchange, I will comply with any demands that the Empire requires for this to be allowed. My crew will not accompany me here whenever I would come, as such, any actions, and territories acquired by the Reaper pirates, will remain as such." He lifted his gaze once again, and stood proudly, releasing a hint of aura from his body. "Regardless of what you decide, my lady, it won't affect our new business endeavors. I am, after all, a man of business. I can take a little, rejection," he said, chuckling slightly. Category:Role-Plays